Raising Myroids
by ButterflyBonez
Summary: The doctor spends her life on the Myroid. A female anime android that people may be registered the master of. This one is about Ren and her friends as they raise their Myroids. Rated M for smut scenes. This is a Moe Can Change fan fiction. A smart phone game.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER: ONE

The doctor had been working really hard on the myroids in her office. It had been known that she was researching their making. Now that they were ready there millions of people just lined up to buy one, and try them out. My friend Rose and I were among these people, and nervously excited to meet our myroids. "I wonder what she will be like when we first meet"? "Well who they are changes as they are around us and other people, so I don't know; but I hope she is cute"! Rose laughed at what I had said. "They're anime androids of course they will be"! She said patting my head, and giggling some. "Is it our turn yet"!? We both groaned as we were among the crowds.

"Rose and Ren"~! Called out the doctor as she was looking at her clip board. She was of average height with blonde hair, and intelligent looking glasses."I hope you will take good care of your girls", she told us. "I have always wanted a sister and friend"! Rose said with a sheepish grin. I said with a similar grin, "I hope to raise her well, and will love her with all my heart. I ….", I blushed and held my wrist nervously. Rose put her hand on my shoulder for support as I finished saying, "I already do". The doctor smiled. "Good. That is the attitude you should have", she said as she lead down a hallway and into a strange looking room. It was full of screens and buttons. The screens were full of data. The room sang with the machines working with all the info they held. "Well girls, let's meet your first myroids", she said separating us with a curtain.

((Next chapter will be much longer. In the next chapter our characters will meet their myroids and take them home)).


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER: TWO

The doctor walked us through how to properly register our myroids. "You will need to be the first and only person she sees. When she welcomes you, you will need to greet her with what her name will be. She might feel a little overwhelmed as her internal units start up and process everything so try not to do anything that might over heat her. Let her relax in her new home tonight, okay"? Rose and I both nodded our heads. That sounded totally fair to me. "I have drawn the curtain between you two so you could each have your own first look at your mydroids. If you want them to look different you will have to go down the cosmetics department, and pay extra to have them changed to how ever you desire", she said with a smile. "Won't I want her activated now? I mean I had thought I would walk home with mine", I said to the doctor. She titled her head to the side as she thought about this. If she let me do that, why would anything else she would encounter be too much for her? It would just be her surrounded by people. "Oh I also already brought some clothes for her too", I added touching the fabrics of it in my bag that hung at my side. "Well I am not sure if that is best for her, but I can't stop you", she said with a bit of a sigh. "Sweet"~! I said with a victorious tone before turning to look at my myroid more. She slender, pale, and had short plain hair. "I will take her down to have her altered, get her dressed, take her home, and then activate her", I finally decided out loud. Rose nodded her head. "That sounds like a good plan. I want to join you", "Please do ", I said with a smile.

Rose and I unplugged the charging cord from the back of our myroids' heads, put the cord away in our bags, grabbed the myroids by their waist and held them. Being thin, and having no muscle I adjusted my myroid so that she was leaning onto one side of my shoulder and I held her as if sher her sitting on me. Her head rested on my shoulder. Rose carried hers princess style. We both went down to the cosmetics sector. It was huge, and glamorous to say the least. There were plenty of staff to take care of us, and our different needs or desires. I gave my first myroid medium brown layered hair with warm hazel eyes. Then went into a changing station where I dressed her out of her hospital gown, and into a blue layered tank with shorts and leggings, and some cute sneakers.

When we were done spending an outrageous amount of money getting our myroids all done up, and ready to be taken home Rose gave me a very sweet offer. "Would you like a ride home if you're activating her at home"? "Yes please", I nodded my head as we grabbed the myroids and headed out of the building. At the small little red car we strapped the myroids into the back seats and clicked their seat belts before getting into the front of the car ourselves. "They are way better than I had imagined they would be already", said Rose. "They look so peaceful. I wonder what they are dreaming about", I told her. Rose glanced back at them from her rear view mirror and giggled under her breath. "What"? I said looking back. Then my face fell into a tender smile as my heart felt warm. "They are cuddling in their sleep. How cute", I said quietly. Rose agreed, and we just talked about our myroids until we got to my place. I unstrapped my myroid, grabbed her out of the car, and walked into the house where I sat her down on the couch.

Pacing back and forth on the carpet I felt my hands and joints shaking ever so faintly with the nerves I felt. What if she doesn't like me? What if she rebels against me? What if she... ran away? Or got hurt? I felt the panic begin to rise in my chest as I slowly reached out and pressed the power button in her hair on the very back of her head whereas the charger cord would go at the nape of her neck under the power button. There was a very soft grinding and working noise coming from insider her that made me jerk back a bit. As I stood a few feet from her tense and nervous, I watched her stretch and yawn with her eyes fluttering open. She glanced at me, and continued to scan the room around her. She fidgeted a little bit in her seat as she did this. She must have been analyzing data as she did. Then her eyes settled on me, and she stood up. "Hello Master", she said taking a bow. "Hello Ana", I told her bowing as well. She seemed quite surprised that I had bowed back to her. Then she seemed to take a moment to stare off. I wonder if that was how she was processing her name? "Master, will you please spell aloud my name so I may properly register it into my data base? Also pronounce it afterwards. My recorder is read as soon as you speak", she said blushing with a very small nervous smile on her face. "Ana, A-n-a, … Ana", I said in the most annunciated and professional voice that I could muster. It wasn't so bad either. She played the record, and asked if I wanted to confirm that into her files. "Yes", I said, and then I waited for her to process it into her data. Then she smiled and looked around, then to me. "Here Ana, my name is Ren", I told her. "Master Ren"? "Yes. Good", I said nodding. She smiled, pleased to hear the praise. "Master Ren how may I serve you"? "Oh, please just make yourself at home. I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me tonight actually"? I blushed a little and stared down at my feet. Her warm eyes met mine with a spark of excitement in them as she squeaked, "A girls' only night"!? "Haha yeah", I said glad and relieved of her reaction. "But what would I wear? What would we eat"? She began asking a bunch of questions, and her smile started to fade. Was she just as nervous as I am? Was she worrying? "You go ahead and wear whatever you want. I will be wearing my pajamas by then", I told her. She tilted her head. "Why"? "Because we will watch a movie right here, and eat snacks together in our jammies. Does that sound nice"? "Hmm... It does", she said with a cheery smile. "Where is my room"? Oh... I forgot about that. "Your room"? "Mhm..."~! "I actually have a room prepared for you in the garage", "the garage? But isn't that where the vehicle, the washer n dryer, or the storage stuff would go"? She was very confused, and looked concerned with a frown on her face now. "No! Here, come see. Not all garages are like that", I explained to her as I walked through the living room and kitchen to a door at the back of the kitchen. As the door opened there were some small steps going down, only a couple though. It was a narrow little hallway that lead down the stairs as the room then opened up into a pretty decent bedroom. "While you were being built I saved up my money, and prepared for you. I hope you like it", I told her as she stared at the room in awe. "I love it"! She exclaimed jumping with joy. The bed was at win with fancy modern, clean, theme with spalshes of pink, purple, and green thrown into the mix. She had a bed, two book shelves, desk with a laptop and seat, a small entertainment center with a medium sized flat screen tv and an xboxone hooked up to it, a nicely furnished and full dresser, as well closet hanging with clothes. I had made sure to buy her a variety of things to try, for as she changes so will her tastes. "Thank you Master Ren! This is great"! She said. "May I be alone in here for a bit"? "Oh of course you may Ana. Please, explore as you'd like but do me one favor?", "what's that?", "Please don't ever leave the house alone without me or someone I have given permission for you to be trusted with? We will setup of a password and everything tomorrow", she nodded her head and waited for me to leave the room so she could esplore. I went out into the kitchen to prepare some snacks for later tonight. It would be a lot of fun, and I couldn't wait.


	3. A Note From Writer

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello there readers, and fans. I hope that my frist two little bits have been a bit of a decent little intro to get you started on the story. I am sorry that you have been waiting so long for the next piece to arrive. I assure you that I am no where near done with this fresh and interesting little story of mine. I have just been preocupied with other things, and will for sure have my next update no later than next Friday. 12/26/14. Until then, see you around

~ButterflyBones94


End file.
